Trick Or Treat
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Sasuke was forced to go trick-or-treating with Team 7 and Team 8 but will a certain raven-haired girl be able to change his mind? SasuHina! Slight OOC


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this story was written for a contest in deviantART by sasuhinaluver1234. Wish me luck!

Uchiha Sasuke was frowning as he sulked. He did not want to go trick-or-treating, but unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto managed to force him to come.

Haruno Sakura had helped the Uchiha pick out his Halloween costume and how she managed to get him to wear it, he shall never know. His outfit was simple, really. He was wearing a black sweater, black pants, black sneakers, and cat ears. On his sweater, there was a picture of a cat in the middle, licking its paw. Sasuke had to admit though, the outfit looked rather good on him. But what annoyed him the most was that the pink-haired kunoichi was squealing and commenting on how adorable he looked every few seconds.

The brunette continued sulking until Team 8 arrived. Well, except for Aburame Shino who wanted no part in the trick-or-treating and refused to come no matter how many times his teammates persuaded him. The moment the Uchiha noticed the Hyuga heiress, he stopped sulking like a child. At that moment, only three words came into his mind:

"...She is beautiful..."

Hyuga Hinata was dressed as a princess. Her tiara matched her pale eyes. It was silver and extremely glittery. She wore a long dress which was white-coloured. There was some glitter on it to make it look shinier. She also had a pair of long gloves on, which matched her pale complexion, and silver shoes with low heels so that she would not have any inconvenience walking.

The Hyuga heiress fidgeted uncomfortably before Naruto suddenly shouted, "Let's go trick-or-treating now! The one with the least amount of candies will have to treat the others to ramen!" But before the Jinchuuriki could run off, Sakura grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Hold it, idiot! It's already quite dark out! It would be safer if we go in pairs!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed, shaking the boy in the fox costume. Of course, the excuse she used was only half the reason of why she wanted to go in pairs. The other reason was quite obvious: She wanted to go with Sasuke.

"B-B-B-But Sakura, there a-are only f-f-five of us..." Hinata said. The girl who was dressed as a devil gave Hinata a "Oh! Why did I not notice that?" look.

Inuzuka Kiba, who was dressed as a werewolf, spoke up, "I can go with Akamaru!"

"Okay! Then who do we go with?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly. He looked kind of adorable doing that. Sasuke immediately spoke up before Sakura got the chance as he knew what she would say.

"Sakura goes with Naruto while I go with Hinata!" the Uchiha exclaimed louder than he wanted to. He did not want to go with Sakura as he knew she would just stare at him lovingly the entire time. Besides that, he also wanted to go with his secret crush, Hinata.

Sakura was about to protest when Kiba suddenly shouted, "Let's go!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran off, eager to get the most number of sweets. Kiba placed Akamaru on his head and ran off, leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind.

"U-Um... Shall w-we go? Oh and u-uh... B-B-By the way, S-S-Sasuke-kun, you look g-g-good in that," Hinata smiled while Sasuke mentally cheered.

They walked to the first house and knocked on the door, raising their pails and shouting "Trick or treat!" when the door opened. It was not long before their pails were full of sweets and chocolates. They had received so many candies, Sasuke had to put some of them in his pockets.

Hands tired from carrying their heavy pails of Halloween treats, the two put their pails down on the ground as they sat on a bench. The two remained silent, not really knowing what to say.

"Uh... You look pretty today..." the Uchiha broke the silence. A faint blush appeared on the raven-haired Hyuga as she muttered something like a "Thank You".

"So... Why do you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a little too straightfoward. That question earned him a squeal from Hinata. She looked like she was going to faint.

"I-I-I don't 'like' him! I j-j-just admire h-h-him! A-A lot!" Hinata exclaimed louder than she wanted to before she muttered to herself, "I wish people will stop mistaking it for love..."

"So... You're single?" came the Uchiha's next question. This time, the blush on Hinata's face turned darker as she nodded her head fast. Sasuke mentally cheered and he pictured himself doing backflips and shouting for joy, because if Hinata was single, it meant that he had a chance to be with her.

The silence was back and the two fidgeted uneasily before the dark-haired boy took out two sweets from his pocket. He passed one to the girl and much to his amazement, she quickly unwrapped the sweet and swallowed it. Sasuke stared in shock and realised he had yet to eat his. However, before he could even unwrap his, Hinata grabbed his and unwrapped it, putting it into her mouth.

"Wow... Who knew you were such a sweet tooth?" Sasuke commented, only earning himself a smile from the usually shy girl. Something in the boy's head started nagging at him before he put on a mischievous smirk.

"But that sweet is mine and I would like to have it back," he stated. Hinata was about to ask him what he had meant when his lips came crashing into her's.

Hinata's pale eyes widened in shock and her cheeks were crimson red. Hinata gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, all the more making the Hyuga heiress surprised.

When Sasuke pulled away, Hinata's entire face was cherry red. Then she realised that the candy that was in her mouth disappeared and noticed that Sasuke was smirking to himself.

"...S-S-Sasuke-kun... Y-Y-Y-You s-s-s-stole my sweet..." the pale-eyed girl stammered slightly more than usual. She continued, "W-W-Why did you do that?"

"Hn... Two reasons... One, I wanted to get my sweet back. Two..." Sasuke blushed slightly before he continued, "I wanted to kiss you..." Hinata could feel her eyes widen more.

"H-Hinata... I've liked you for a long time... Could you... Uh... Be my g-girlfriend?" Sasuke felt like Hinata Number 2 as he played with his index fingers, poking them together.

"O-Of course!" Hinata smiled. Her heart had a feeling she could not describe.

"R-Really?" the Uchiha looked at her, happy, but surprised. He definitely did not expect that.

"Y-Yes! I think y-y-you are nice though you m-m-may not seem l-l-l-like it! Y-Y-You care about your friends and I a-a-admire boys like that!" Hinata tried her best not to stutter.

Sasuke was ecstatic. She said yes!

"Oh no! It's almost midnight! We're supposed to meet the others at 12! Let's go!" Sasuke exclaimed when he realised what time it was. He grabbed his new lover's wrist and ran off.

When they reached the meeting spot, the first thing they did was tell the others about their relationship. Akamaru barked happily while Naruto and Kiba congratulated the two of them. Sakura simply sulked at one corner after she muttered out a sarcastic "Congratulations".

As he reflected on the day when he got home, Sasuke then changed his mind about Halloween.

"Maybe trick-or-treating isn't so bad..."


End file.
